


Di poche parole (Fanart)

by piratesyebewarned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrazioni realizzate per la storia Di poche parole di boll11</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Di poche parole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410463) by [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa che preferisco dei Big Bang non è solo che mi sprona a disegnare o che mi permette di leggere tante belle storie, ma soprattutto mi permette di conoscere persone fantastiche che, timida come sono, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di conoscere. Non sapete quanto sia contenta di aver conosciuto boll11 e di aver collaborato con lei alla sua storia, che è di una tenerezza assurda. Per tutto il tempo, mentre la leggevo, avevo un sorriso stampato in faccia e un bel calore nel petto. E sono letteralmente innamorata del suo Derek, non posso farci nullaXD

[ ](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/seconda%20edizione/BBI5/Sanny_pirate_zpsmrrruim9.jpg)

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/cap1_zpsm3dfdjxd.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/cap2_zpsgzfz7qwv.jpg.html)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/cap3_zpstgdxeyl0.jpg.html)


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/cap4_zpsiodwfpic.jpg.html)


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/cap5_zpskvzlzhvr.jpg.html)


End file.
